Family visit
by sjatkomajocudoviste
Summary: Well. This is my new acc and same story. I frogot password of last xD so I will write hiere. If you dont know what about is, hiere you go: Marlene's sister( and next day her cousin) is Transferred to Central Park Zoo. Some of them (orr all) will fall in love (P.S. I'm not pairing family members).
1. Chapter 1

It was beautiful and sunny day at central park zoo. One otter, named Marlene, woke up. First she went outside to take a bath. When she left to dry herself she jumped when she heard familiar voice from behind.

"Marlene. Did you heard something about you getting new roomate?" She turned around and saw 4 penguins.

"Agh guys you scared me to death! Dont do that again! And yes I heard for that!" Marlene yelled. She got used it, but they sometimes piss her off.

"Good. Now lets take that spy down! Kowalski, when spy comes?" Flat head penguin asked tall one. Marlene wached them and rolled her eyes.

"For 15 min Skipper." Kowalski answered. Marlene started to get angry at them. She knew they want to protect everyone in zoo but sometimes they are too paranoic.

"Guys! Who said that he or she is spy?!" She wached at them with angry face. Skiper came to her.

"Still cute, still naïve Marlene." Than he turned back to his team.

"I think Marlene is right. Everyone get chance" youngest penguin added. Skipper opened mouth to say something but he saw Alice.

"Everyone hide!" He yelled and all 4 penguins dissaper.

Alice stood there and wached at otter habait.

"Strange. Like I saw penguins there. Whatever." Shd dropped box in habait and left somewhere. After few seconds one side of box opened and fermale otter walked out. Penguins got back ap pulled her at wall.

"Kowalski! What we got hiere?" Skipper asked. When Marlene saw otter she knew who that was.

"Spy!" Rico yelled at otter.

Hm... Otter, look same as Marlene, green eyes, might be spy." Kowalski mummbled. 'Oh dear.' Marlene tought.

"I knew it! Get her boys!" Skipper yelled. Marlene fast jumped in fron of them.

"No, she's not spy! Right Stella?" Marlene looked at Stella. Stella gived nervous smile and nodded.

"Marlene? You know spy?" Skipped asked her. Marlene rolled her eyes at question and turned back at Stella.

"Stella, long time didnt seen you! I missed you sister!" She came to her and hugged her. Penguins just stood there confused.

"I missed you too!" Stella said and tear fell down her cheek. Marlene turned back at her friends.

"So. This is my sister Stella. Stella this are penguins." She simply answered. Private jumped in front on Stella.

"Hay! I'm Private!" He answered. Other two penguins jumped and introduced themself. Than Stella wached at Skipper.

"And you are?..."she asked him. He jumped slid in front of his team.

"Thats classified madam. Lets go guys! We need go back train!" He said and left with his team. Merlene looked at sister and smiled nervous.

"Heh. Sorry about that. So, whats up heh?" Stella just smiled.

"Nah its ok. I think. Hmm, that little penguin looked sweet." Marlene looked at her and started to giggle.

"Someoneee is in lovee!" Marlene started giggle more and Stella blurshed.

"No I'm not! And- and I seen how you looked at that flat penguin!" She quickly answered. Marlene stoped giggling and looked over her sister.

"Whaaaaat?! Are you- ugh nevermind. Want

I show you around zoo?" Her sister nodded and they both left.

~At same time in penguin habait.~

"Good job guys. Take five!" Skipper said. Private was in his own world.

"Privats what is happening to you! You look like that all time after we left otter habait!" Private fast shock his head and wached back at Skipper.

"Uh, nothing Skippa. I was just thinking about Stella. She loked nice." He said. After he understood he tell everything loud he started to blursh badly and he wached at floor.

"Whaaat? Are you sure solider?" Skipper asked with mouth opened. He didnt expected that.

"Yes." Was all what young pdnguin answered before he left in base. Kowalski looked confused.

"What was that?" Skipper asked. Kowlaski took his board of nowhere and started think.

"I think he's maybe in love." Kowalski looked at his board. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I see that Kowalski. But how? He just meet her!" Skipper asked.

"Well science cant explain that! Do I look like guy for love!" Kowalski said and left somewhere. Skiper just stood there and looked confused.

~At otters~

"Well. We seen almost everyone." Marlene answered. Stella tought for a moment.

"Yeah. That lemur was realy annoying! Hm...and we didnt visited penguins!" Stella said. Marlene smiled and they both left to penguins. They fast entered in base.

Skipper turned aroun when he heard someone jumped in base. He didnt think who it was and why. He just jumped on 'someone'. Marlene fell down as Skipper jumped on her. Marlene

Opened eyes and saw Skipper on top of her. She started to blursh a little.

"Um skipper?" She said with sweet voice. Skipper just looked at her eyes.

"Would you please GET OFF ME!" She started to yell and Skipper jumped off her. She stod up and saw everyone was giggling. "What are you laughing at?!" She asked angry. They just keep giggling and say nothing. Skipper stood up and started to talk.

"Well, what are you doing hiere? I thinked you're enemy! And why is spy in my HQ?!" Skiper asked. He saw she was geting little angry. Before she answered he loked around to see others reactions. Kowaski was confused, Rico was just staring at them and he had his tounge out, Private stared in Stella and Stella just giggled.

"First, I was showing my sister zoo, so I came hiere to better introduce her with you! Second, I tought that we got over with spy and eneny thing! I'm your best friend for earth shake! And third, my sister is not A SPY!" Skipper rolled his eyes and went back to his table. Stella went to Private and Rico was playing with doll. Only marlene stood there alone. She didnt knew what is she even doing there so she walked to exit.

'Like somebody care if I go. I dont have nothing to do hiere and my sister is obsessed with Private.' She tought as she walked to exsit. When she cane there something pushed her back. She was Skipper stood in front of her.

"Where are you going, sister?" He asked.

"Well, I dont know what to do hiere. Everyone is busy with something so I'm going home. I just get bored hiere! And by the way, Stella! Come home when you're done with that, whatever you're doing." She climbed up and left in her habait. When she came there she laided on her bed and tought.

'Great! Just great! Now I'm in love! With my best friend! And not any best friend, the hardest one! Privatr would understand my fellings, hes nicest one and carying one. Kowalski would understand too. Enen if he looks like nerd he still have fellings! Even Rico would have fellings! But no, stupid me, I must fall in love with hardest one! Ugh thats so-'. She was cutt of by her sister when she entered habait. Stella looked woried becouse her sister cryed. Marlene's eyes were red. She sit next to her and puted paw on her shoulder.

"Sis, are you ok?" Stella asked worried. Marlene just nodded and got up. She walked out and jumped in water to clean her mind. After that she sat on wall and looked over to penguin habait. Penguins were training. She wached only Skipper and found herself in her own world. Stella sat next to her. Marlene didnt noticed her.

"Someone is in lovee!" Stelka said. Her sister jumped. She didnt expected her there. She fast shook her head and raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about. He's just my frie-" she was cut off by her sister.

"Come on! Its obivous! Dont act like you dont know what i'm talking about! I knew it first time when I saw you two!" She giggled. Marlene knew that her sister was telling truth. She wanted answer but than she Recived letter from her cousin. She fast opened it and read it aloud.

Dear Marlene

I've been Transferred to your zoo and I will come tomorrow in morning. See you there

Susan.

When she read it she started to smile and she hugged het sister.

"Well. Its late. Lets go to bed!" Stella said. Merleme just noddedand they both left in bed.

~at same time in penguin habait~

"Good work! Lets get back inside. Its getting late." Skipper said and they left inside. As they entered, Privafe came near Skipper.

"Skipper. I want ask you something." Young penguin said.

"Anything, young Private! Shoot!" He answered.

"Um, do you like Marlene?" Private asked. Skipper just smiled back.

"Of course I do! She's my friend!" He answered. Private looked at him. Little scared of his reaction on next question. He gluped.

"Well, I dont mean on that way. I mean, ugh, do you like like her?" Skipper was shocked with question. He dont like Marlene on that way! Do he? He fast shock his head.

"Its time for bed! Lights are turning off in 15 seconds! We wake up at 0600, so good night!" He fast said and left in his bed. Private stood confused there.

"But Skipper-" he was cut off by his leader.

"No buts! Time for sleeping! Good night!" He answered and turned his back. Private sight and left in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning finnaly came. Stella just got woken up. Marlene slept little becouse she was too exiced for her cousin. She fitst washed her up and than she sat on soft grass and waited. Her sister joined her too after few minutes. They waited about 5 minutes and they heard something. They thinked it was their cousin susan, but it wasnt she.

"Agh! What are you doing hiere?!" She asked after she bumbed in penguins.

"Well. We are waiting for spy. What are you doing hiere?!" Skipper asked after he stood up. Marlene quick looked at her sister. She was in front of Private and she talked with him about something. She looked back at flat head penguin.

" . . ! And I live hiere!" She said. She was pissed off becouse of his paranoia. Suddenly she heard familiar voice from behind.

"Marlene? Is that you?" Marlene asked and seen her cousin stan there. She wanted to run there but before she done that she turned to Skipper and whispered.

"Dont even try do something! Shes my cousin! Not spy!" She said and left to hug her cousin.

"Susan! Long time no see!" She said. After few seconds Stella joined hug too.

"Stella! I didnt know you're hiere!" Susan said and hugged her. When they broke apart Marlene seen pebguins right behind her.

"Agh! You scared me again man. Nevermind. This is Susan. My cousin. Not a Spy." Marlene said giving varm smile. Skipper still didnt belived that, but he didnt want ruin moment so they left.

"Ok. Lets go explore zoo. Again." Marlene said. Her smile droped as she remembered lemurs.

'Lets get this over with' she tought and they left. After they seen all zoo Marlene jumped in her bed to sleep, bur her sister pulled her back.

"Common. We didnt seen your boyfriend and his friends!" Stella said and giggled as she pulled Marlene off her bed. Marlene was blurshing.

" . .boyfriend!" She yelled. Her sister was giggling and Susan looked confused.

"Yeah, yeah. I realy belive in that." She said still giggling.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked confused at her cousins.

"Oooh nothing. Just about Marlene's boyfriend." Stella said with smirk on her face.

"You have boyfriend? Why you didnt tell me!" Susan asked with huge smile. Marlene was angry and she blurshed a little.

"Becouse he's not my boyfriend! Ugh. And what about you and Private? Hmm?!" She angrly hissed st her sister. She still giggled.

"C'monnn!" Stella said as she grabed her and Susan's paw. When Marlene entered, she putted her paws in front of her scared of Skipper bumbing into her, but nothing happened.

'Thank God' she tought.

"Marlene? Again you?" She heard familiar voice from behind. Her hears started to beat faster and she stood there paralyzed.

"Yeah, heh. Hiere I am." She said with nervous smile. Stella whispered something in Susan's ear and than they both started to giggle. Marlene just stood there and blurshed.

After they got over with talking otters left in their habait. When they arrived Marlene wanted go sleep. She was tired of everything what happened.

"Soo. Thats your boyfriend Marlene?" Susan asked and giggled with Stella.

"Wha- NO! And stop giggling all day please. And so what if i'm? You're too Stella! And Susan I seen how you looked Kowalski. Now good night. I just want go sleep." Maene yawned and left sleep. Her sister and cousin stood there in sock. They looked at each other and left inside.

~at penguin HQ~

"Lights are off in 15 minutes boys!" Skipper said.

"'Kay Skippa'." Private said, still waching Lunacorns on TV. Rico was talking with doll and Kowalski was working on his projeckt. Skipper sat on chair and thinked about yesterday. He was thinking about accident with Marlene and Private's question.

'What I am thinking about?!' He fast shook his head and looked on clock.

'Hm. 2158 hrs. Time for bed.' He tought.

"Allright. Time for sleep!" Skipper said and left in his bed. So did team. How hard Skipper tried keep his mind off Marlene, he just couldn't.

'Whats happening to me?!' Skipper and Marlene tought in same time and fell asleep. Both had smile on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning and sun was slowly going up. At penguin habait was peaceful. Untill...

"Get up boys. Time for training!" Skipper said. Other three penguins stood up and they left training.

"Okay. Today we're going to-" Skipper was cutted of by Rico.

"Kaboom!" Rico yelled with dinamite in his hands.

"No Rico. Not now." Skipper said.

"Aww" he sadly said and pulled back his dinamite.

"Okay. Now, give me fifty!" Skipper ordered and they begin to train.

At otter habait Matlene was sleeping with her sister and cousin peacefuly untill something woke her up. Again.

'Every day same thing' she said in her self and left to take bath and clear her mind. After she cleaned herself she sat on wall and she wached penguins. She sighed as she wached them.

"Why is this happening to me?" She said to herself.

"I dont know" she heard voice from behind. She screamed and jumped. And fell down from wall to ground at other side of wall.

"Ow. What are you doing hiere. DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Marlene yelled. Her sister fast jumped down to see her.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Stella looked at her sister. Suddenly Susan came too.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"I could ask same question sister." Marlene heard familiar voice from behind. Her blood frooze.

"Well. She fell down from wall." Stella said.

"Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. Kowalski rushed to Marlene.

"Hm. She falled on her head. Hard. We can get her to our HQ so maybe I have something there to help her." Kowalski said looking into his board for options. Skipper tought for a second.

"Okey. Guys, you have to-" Skipper turned around and saw that his team left without sign. Than he turned to Stella and Susan.

"Um. Would you.." he said pointing at Marlene. Stella and Susan put evil smile on their faces.

"Who? We? No no no." Stella answered shoocking her head.

"Yeah. She is too heavy for us. So see ya!" Susan said and they both left giggling. Marlene felt stupid. Skipper sighed and took her. She felt how her heart start to pund faster and her cheeks hotter every second. She puted her head on his chest and closed her eyes. After few seconds, what for her felt like in haven, she felt cold table under her.

"Ok. Now drink this. You will fell better." Kowalski said pulling big spoon of something in her mouth. When she tasted it, she felt sick.

"Ugh Kowalski? What is this?! It is discusting!" She yelled at Kowalski.

"Well. It is medicine, Marlene. After 2.43 min you will fell better and 45 per cent of-" He was cutt of my Skipper.

"Kowalski. Give 2 dollars." Skipper said. Kowalski sighed and gived money. Private and Stella were waching tv. After Lunacorn show ended, they wached weather report.

"Skippa', they said it will start snowin' tomorow mornin'!" Private happily yelled. Kowalski again took his board of nowhere and started to think.

"Hm. Today is 1.12. That is anusualy. Usualy it starts sto snow 20.12 or 13.12." Skipper started think too.

"I knew it! He want revange! Stupid evil dolphin!" Skipper yelled.

"No Skipper! Its normal for snowing tomorow. Look." Kowalski showed board.

"Maybe you're right." Skipper said still thinking. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"That is all nice but when I can go home?" Marlene asked. She realy wanted leave becouse it hurd her to be so close to Skipper. Every second hurt her more and more. As much she want tell him truth about her fellings, she couldn't. She was scared of his reaction. What if she destroy their frienship? She cant live without him.

"Well. You're ok now. But I still want you stay hiere to make shure you're ok." Kowalski answered.

'Great. Just great' she tought in herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~in afternoon~

"Ow. My head." Marlene said. Her head was pounding like crazy. She looked at clock.

'18:37... good. I can go home!' She tought happily.

"Yey! You're awake!" Stella hugged her.

"Oh, and we'll stay for dinner." She said happily. Marlene was realy hungry so she didnt mind. When she stood up, everyone was sitting at table, waiting for her. Stella sat next to Private, Susan next to Kowalski, Rico with his doll and there was one place left next to Skipper. She sighted and sat next to him. Her heart was pounding like crazy. Again.

~after dinner~

Marlene stood up from table and walked with her sisters to exit. She opened 'doors'. But before she left, she went back to say goodbye. Suddenly, it started to rain and outside was lighting. When Marlene heard it, her blood frooze and she started to run. She didnt knew where she was going. Later, she found herself under pillow. She was shaking like crazy. Suddenly, she heard voice from behind.

"Marlene? What are you doing in my bucker?" She heard Skipper asked. She lifted her head and seen everyonevwas staring in her.

"Heh. You know-" but before she finished, she heard another lighting. She screamed and runned under table. Stella came to her.

"C'mon. Dont say you still scare of lighting." Her sister said putting her paw on her shaking shoulder.

"Heh. When i tought better, you girls can go. I will stay hiere for little bit." Marlene said with nervous smile. When she heard lighting again, she spoke again.

"Or all night heh. Um see ya in morning!" She said. Susan and Stella loked at her little confused. They both knew they cant make her move out so they said bye to everyone and left in their own habait. Marlene was still under table. Suddenly, something pulled her out.

"Sister, you know we dont have quest room or any more beds, right?" Skipper asked looking in her big brown eyes.

"Heh. Yeah. I can sleep on floor!" She said nervously.

"I cant let you sleep on floor. Hm... guys! Can you-" he stoped talking they were 'sleeping'. He rolled his eyes.

'They are killing me! Hm.. it looks like they want more praticing.' He tought. Thab he looked back to Marlrne. She had big puppy eyes.

"Hm. Ok. I give up. You can sleep with. But just this time!"

She happily nodded and they left sleep. Skipper heard his team was giggling. He again rolled his eyes. His heard was pounding very fast. Like it will jump off his chest. He was blurshing badly under his feathers. Same was with Marlene. Just she had fur, not feathers. They both fell asleep with big smile on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Marlene woke up and found her lying on Skipper's chest. She felt so happy

Like in haven. But she was scared too. What if Skipper wake up and see her. She realy wanted to move away but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and enjoyed moment, never wanting to finnish.

After few minuts, Skipper woke up. When he woke up, he felt something lying on his chest. He putted his flipper around her and got back to sleep, still smiling.

After few hours something woke them both up.

"D'awwww!" They heard someone say.

"That's soooo sweet!" Another voicd said. Marlene and Skipper opened their eyes and seen penguins and otters giggling. They slowly turned head to each other and screamed. Marlene fall off buncker. Her sister helped her to get up. She was blurshing. Badly. Same was Skipper.

"E heh. What are you doing hiere?" Marlene asked with nervous smile. Girls were giggling.

"Well. We came too see how are you and than foun you-" Marlene fast putted her paw on Stella's mouth before she told the rest.

"E heh. Nevermind." Marlene quickly said. Other were giggling.

"S'ow!" Rico yelled. Private and Rico wemt out. Stella and Susan were on exit. Susan turned around.

"Are you two comming? Or you want some alone time?" Susan said giggling. Marline and Skipper were blurshing.

"Susan! Ugh yea we are coming!" Marlene angry hissed. Susan left up still giggling. Marlene looked at Sipper. Still saying nothing. Just few moments she spoke up.

"Heh. Um. Well. Thanks for letting me sleep hiere." She answered.

"Anytime Marlene. I think." He said and than they both left. When they left out she saw big snowman.

"Wow. You made this?" She asked.

"Of course." Stella answered. Suddenly,they heard Alice. Marlene grabed sister's and cousin's paw and rushed in her own habait. When she came to wall, she jumped in water. Water was very cold. She screamed and fast got out. She rushed in her cave and put her blanket over her shaking body.

"You realy had to jump in there?" Susan sat next to Marlene. Marlene rolled her sister was lying on floor. She was in her own world. Suddenly,something rushed inside. She saw 4 penguins.

"How much time i must say 'pleace knock!'" Marlene hissed angry.

"We dont have time for that. Now. What happened?" Skipper asked.

"Nothing happened." Marlene said confused. She was still shaking.

"Why were you screamin'? And why are you shakin'?" Private asked with worried look.

"Oh, that. She jumped in cold water." Susan said. Kowalski came to Marlene.

"Hm. You might have cold." He answered. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"I just jumped in cold water. Thats why I'm shaking. I'm not sick." Marlene said and looked over her sister. She was still in her world, staring at Private. Skipper tought for a second.

"I dont beleve in that. Kowalski. Get her back. And make shure she's ok." He said. Matlene stood up rolling her eyes. She than left to HQ with her sisters. When they came, she sat at table.

"Now. Tell me again, why am I hiere?" She asked Skipper. He rolled his eyes.

"To make shure you're ok." He said.

"But I am ok!" She said angry. She knew he just want too help, but that was too much for her. She stood up and she removed blanked.

"See? I am ok. Now, I want go home!" She said. Skipper was staring at her for few seconds and than he shock his head fast.

"Negative, Marlene." Marlene rolled her eyes. She statrted to think.

'Hm. Ok, this is strange. He never cared that much about me. Why he care now? Ugh...' Suddenly, she saw paw in front of her face. She shook her head fast and saw Stella in front of her.

"Helouuuu?" She saied wawing her hand in front of Marlene.

"What?" Marlene asked. Her siser giggled.

"Oh, nothing. Just want see are you hiere." She said and left to Private, still giggling. Marlene left to exit. She wanted go on fresh air and clean her head. She climbed up, but something pushed her back.

"Where are you going sister?" Skipper asked. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to go out for a little!" She said.

"Negative, doll face. You're sick." He said and left to do something. Marlene wached at floor.

'Doll face?' She tought. Than she left and sat on chair. She tought for idea how to get out. She walked to Skipper.

"C'monn! I realy want go out. Please. You can come with me. Pleaseee." She made puppy face again. He couldn't say no.

"Ugh. Ok." He rolled his eyes. She happily jumped and hugged him. He was shooked a little. When she seen who's she hugging, she fast moved back and she started to blursh. Other looked confused at them. Marlene walked to exit and left out. Skipper sighed and left too.

They were walking for 15 min. She sighed. She realy wanted say how she fell. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Skipper?" She visper softly. He looked at her big brown eyes

"Yes?" He answered

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke softly.

"Shure. Shoot!" He answered. She started to fell nervous.

'C'mon. You can do it. Just say three little words. Its not that hard!' She said in herself.

"Am. Uh. Well..." she took big breath.

"Am... wouls you walk me home?" She said fast.

'Great.' She said sarcasticly in herself.

"Um. Shure." He answrered and they both left to her habait.

While they were walking, she could help herself but think about what happened.

'Why I just didnt said that. Ugh, I'm so stupid' she tought angrily. Skipper looked confused at her.

"Is everithing ok Marlene?" He asked, still confused. She shook her head from toughts and just gave short nodd.

"Okay. We're hiere." He said. Marlene looked sad at floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Just. Dont want be alone." She answered, still waching at floor. She realy wanted somebody to be with her. She felt sad and angry at herself why she dudnt saied that three tiny words. She liked when she was near Skipper, but it hurd her at same time becouse she couldn't talk with him more, she couldn't even hugg him. And that hurded her the most. Without any more word, she left in her habait. She sat on her bed and stared in empty space. Skipper was worried abou her, so he came inside after her. He went inside, seeing her sad. He was confused becouse she was happy before 30 min. He sat next to her. She turned her face to him, and than again at floor.

"Now. Tell me. Whats wrong dollface?" He asked her. She just wached at floor with no respond. She was too scared to tell truth. She didnt wanted to lose him. He is everything to her. After few minutes she spoke.

"Its nothing important. You wouldn't understad it anyway." She sadly sighed.

"C'mmon. You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend!" He answered. She sighed again.

"Thats just why I cant." She spoke on edge of tears. Outside was getting darker as sun was going away.

Skipper looked at her. He was very worrued about his best friend.

"Just tell me whats problem." He calmly said to her. He saw tear on Marlene's cheek.

"I just cant say. You will get angry if I say it. I'm sorry." She vhispered and teats started to fall from her face. Suddenly, she felt something on her back. Skipper warped his flipper around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She fell on hes chest and began to cry. At first she was shocked becouse that was wery unlike him. But, she didnt minded it.

"Its ok." She heard voice. She lifted her head and she wached his deep blue eyes. She felt how they are moving closer. Her lips were few inches away fron his beak. They began to move closer, when suddenly...

"Hey sis kn-" Stella walked inside and saw Marlene on her bed and Skipper next to her. Luckily Skipper moved fast away before Stella entered cave. Marlene was angry.

"Whaat?!" She yelled angrily.

'Man. So close!' She tought. Her sister stood there confused.

"Um. Do I interrupt something?" She asked. Marlene sighed. Skipper stood up and went in front of Stella.

"Negative, sister. I was on my way to go back. Right Marlene?" He said looking at Marlene. She just nodded. He waved and than he left. When he left, Susan came too.

"What happened?" She asked confused after seeing Skipper left their habait.

"Well. I'm wondering too." Stella said. They both looked at Marlene waiting for her answer.

"Its- just nothing. Forget it. I'm going to bed. Good night." Marlene said angrily and left in her bed. Stella and Susan still looked confused.

"What happened?" Susan vhispered to Stella. Stella rolled her eyes.

"I would like to know too and you asked me that question!" She said back.

"Well. We will tell our news tomorow. Lets now go sleep." Stella said and they both left in bed happily.

It passed 3hrs after Marlene left in bed. She just couldn't sleep. She went out and she sat on cold snow. Snoe was still falling from dark sky. She sadly wached at sky and started to sing a little.

"I was thinking about you,

Thinking abou me,

Thinking about us,

What we gonna be,

Open my eyes,

It was only just a

Dream." She softly singed and than left back. She couldn't stop think about him. After few minutes she fell asleep with him on her mind.

At penguin habait was same thing. Wnen Skipper came, Kowalski and Private waited him with big smile. But before they could say anything, Skipper cuted them.

"Not now soliders. I need to be alone. I'm going to bed now. Remember, lights are off at 2200 hrs." He said and left in his bucker. He turned face to wall. She was still in his mind. He tryed to stop thinking abou her, but anything didnt seem to help. He got fallen asleep with her on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Stella and Susan woke up at same time. They looked at clock. 6 in morning. They heard screams of her sister. They walked to her to see whats going on. They both came to her bed. Marlene was sleeping.

"Nightmare..." Stella said. She poked her sister. After seein it wont help. She shoock her. Marlene screamed and falled from bed. Marlene fast shoock her head and stood up.

"What the..." she said. Her sister rolled her eyes.

"You had nightmare. Wanna talk about it?" She asked. Malene shook her herd. Stella wasnt shure in that, but she didnt wanted to make her mad.

"Ok than. Lets visit penguins!" She said happily. Susan came next to her and happily nodded. Marlene's blood frooze. She remembered last night.

"NO!" She yelled. After that she spoke up again. "I mean, why so early? Cant we-" Susan cutted her off.

"No. Now lets go! Hmm... Stella. Lets go. You go too Marlene!" Susan said. Marlene smiled nervously. Stella rolled her eyes. She gave Susan wuick nodd and they both took her with them. Using force. Penguins were doing their usual things when they heard screaming from doors. Doors opened and they saw otters. Stella went down and she was pulling someone down. Penguins looked confused there.

"Noo! I dont want go there! Leave me alone ahg! I just want go home- aaahg!"

They fell on ground.

"Ow! Get off me!" Marlene screamed. They fast got up. Stella came next to Private.

"Um. Private. I need show you outside." She said and they left out. Susan did same with Kowalski and Rico left out for something. Marlene was pissed off about what her sister and cousin done. Marlene sat on chair. She didnt wanted to be there. She looked at floor. Not making eye contact with Skipper. She was scared. She didnt wanted to loose him.

"Sooo..." he said. She sighed.

"So.." she said. She still wached at floor.

"We need to talk." He said. Marlene's blood frooze.

"About what." She vhispered. One tear runned down her cheek. She knew her heard will be broked soon. Skipper looked scared and confused at her. He didnt knew why she was crying. He slowly came next to her. Marlene felf something on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Skipper. She quickly stood up.

"Just say what you wanted say so I can go." She vhispered as tears were running down. He stood up. He was searching for right words to desctibe situation. He came next to her. She just turned her head away from him. She didnt wanted to he saw her like that.

"Marlene... I..." he tried to say something, but he felt like everything what he wanted say left his brain.

"Just split it out..." she said, turning him her back. He felt nervous.

'C'mmon. Now or never. You're Skipper for earth sake. Just do it. Before you lose her for ever!' He tought in himself. I took big breath. He wanted to say something, but he done something else. He took her hand and turned her around.

"Skipper, wh-" she spoke up, but she was cutted of by Skipper pressing his beak on her lips. She felf like tousand bombs just exploded in her head. She just couldnt beleve whats going on. She closed her eyes and warped her hands around his neck and start to kiss him back. He warped his flippers around her vaist and pulled her closer. They kissed about 5 min when they pulled apart. She looked at floor. Smiling. She was shy. She looked bacm at him.

"Soo... this means..." she said. He nodded.

"Yes." He answered. She smiled snd kissed him again. After they broke kiss, she spoke up.

"Well. I need go home and explain everything. See ya!" She said and kissed him on cheek. He waved and she left. When she came back to her habait, she sat on her bed. After few seconds, her sister and cousin jumped of nowhere. She jumped and screamed a little.

"What the?!" She yelled. They both rolled their eyes and giggled.

"Now, say! How it ended!" Susan said. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Ok. After you tell me what you wanted to tell me yesterday." She said with grin. Susan and Stella started to blursh. Badly.

"Well. She and Kowalski are together and me and Private too. Now, your turn!" Stella said fast. Marlene hugged them both.

"Thats wonderfull!" She said happily. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you!" Stella said. Marlene smiled nervously.

"Heh. You know. We talked. And other stuff." She said. Susan and Stella started giggling.

"What other stuff?" Susan said giggling.

"Is that kissing?" Stella said, still giggling. Marlene put nervous smile o her face. Her cousin started to yell.

"I knew it! Ha!" She yelled happily. Stella stood up and started to sing. Very loudly.

"Skipper and Marlene,

sitting on a tree,

K-" she was cutted off by Marlene. Marlene put her paw on her mouth.

"Are you crazy!" Marlene said angrily. Susan was loughting on floor. Stella loughted too.

"Of course I am!" She said, still loughting. Marlene rolled her eyes.

~at penguin habait~

Team went inside and saw Skipper standing there and staring in emty space.

"So. What happened?" Private said happily. Skipper shook his head.

"Thats classifed!" He fast said. Private and Kowalski were giggling. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Split it out!" He said. Kowalski and Private said same thing what did Stella and Susan. Skipper raised eyebrow. It was obious.

"Um. Okay? Now get up! We have training to do!" He said and they left training.

At afternoon Marlenrme was laying on her grass. Her sister and cousin left on date and she was just bored. She closed her eyes and started to think about something. Suddenly, she felt something next to her. She jumped and saw Skipper there.

"Skipper what the? You gave me heart attack!" She said. She would usual be angry, but this time she just couldnt.

"Sorry. So... Whats up?" He said. She giggled.

"Nothing special. Just got bored." She answered. Than they talked kissed and that other stuff. After few hours they left to their home. When Stella and Susan got back, they were blabbing about something. Marlene wasnt lisening. She was in her own world, thinking about Skipper. Later, they left in bed. Marlene fell asleep with huge smile on her face and Skipper in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. Hiere's new ch. Sry for waiting. I had some problems with interned and I had much to learn tor school -.-"...so hiere you are.

It was new fresh morning. Stella and Susan woke up. They looked atound to see where is Marlene. She wasn't in her bed. They were confused. Usualy she never wake up so early.

"Where she left?" Susan asked.

"I have no idea. Lets go see around zoo, maybe we'll find her. Lets go!" Stella said and they both left.

After about 2 hrs searching around zoo, they started to panic. They looked in every pice of zoo. They runned to last place they didnt seen. Penguin habait. They fast jumped in.

"Guysismarlenehiere?" Stella asked in hurry and panic. Other, exept Susan, looked confused at her.

"What are you talking about, sister. Say slower." Skipper said.

"Guys. Is. Marlene. Hiere? I see. She's not. Hiere. Now we can. Start to. Panic. Is this enough slow for you?" Stella said in annoyed tone.

"First, no. Last, yes and how do you mean 'shes not here now we can start to panic'?" He said. Stella opened mouth to say something, but tv turned on. They all turned around to tv. There was dolphin.

"Blowhole! How much times i need to say, GET OUT OF MY TV!" Skipper yelled. Blowhole ignored him. He had evil smirk on his face.

"My, my Skipper. Do you miss someone?" Dolphin asked. Skipper looked in confusion at him.

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked. Suddenly, he saw something behing Blowhole's back. There was cage and somerhing brown lying inside. He knew who it was. His face bacame wery red.

"You! What have you done?!" He yelled. Blowhole evil laughed.

"Oh nothing. You know, steal otters..." he said evily. Other looked shocked at tv.

"Of course, you can save her. IF you give me your document. And you know on what i mean. " He said and started to laught evily.

"You got 24 hrs pen-gu-ins. Bye bye!" He said and tv left blank. They looked at each other.

"I'm gonna kill him! Nobody touch my sister!" Stella yelled angrily.

"Calm down sister. Kowalski, optoins!" Skipper said poiting at Kowalski.

"I dont know Skipper. I dont have any option. Only thing is we can attack from behind." Kowalski said poiting at draw what he made.

"Ok. What than?" Skipper asked.

"We can attack them but our chances to survive are 15.8 per cent." Kowalski said. Skipper didnt realy cared about that.

"I dont care! Kowalski! Show us what you got!" He yelled. Kowalski drowed something on his clipboard and explained them everything.

"Great. Lets go. You two stay hiere." He said poiting at two otters. Stella stood up angruly and stoped them before they left.

"No! I wont just sitt hiere when some crazy dolphin got my sister!" She yelled. Susan came next to her.

"Me either!" She said angrily. Skipper shook his head.

"No. Its too dange-" He was cutted off by Stella

"I dont care! We're going!" She snapped and went outside. Skipper sighed. He didnt wanted to put somebody in danger just like that. Other followed Stella, so did Skipper.

"We'll need wait for night. Its too risky to go in middle of day." Kowalski said. Skipper nodded.

"True. Susan, Stella. You two will stay hiere. We cant risk to lose you two." He said to them. He turned to clock on tower. It was 1:30 pm.

"At 20:00 we're going. Night will fall till then." He said. He than turned to his team. And girls. Kowalski was searching for options, Private was worried and nervous and Rico was playing with dinamite. At other side girls were very worried. They walked circles. He looked at their faces. They had mixture of emotions. They were angry, sad, worried and stressed all the time. He sighted.

"Guys! And girls. Lets go inside. Worring and stressing around wonr help. We need to calm down and rest if we want to win." He tried to calm them down. He tought they will say something like: 'are you crazy! Marlene is gone and you say we need to calm down?!' But tthey just nodded and they slowly left down. Skipper was last one who entered their base. He sat at their table. He felt lost. He realy missed her. He missed that beautiful hazel eyes. He would give anything to see them again. He turned around to see is team ok. Well they were, in some way. Susan was helping Kowalski while Stella tried to cheer up Private, even if she was in worser pain than he. Rico was still playing with dinamite. They all looked so sad. Nobody spoke a word after they entered. They just waited night. Skipper didnt knew for other, but for him secinds felt like hours. He just wainted to kill that dolphin for doing that to Marlene.

"Guys, lets play game to kill time. Its so... borning. I hate waiting like this." Stella said. Private joined her.

"Go on. We'll stay hiere to find some optiond. We'll gonna need it." Said Susan turning back to Kowalski.

Skipper, Private and Stella were playing about few hours when they gave up. After some time they fell asleep. Only Skipper couldnt sleep. Ge felt quilty for what happened to Marlene.

"I should protected her." He tought. After some time he went in lab to sew how's going with options. When he came in, there was complitely mess. Papers were all around lab and in conner were Susan and Kowalski. They fell asleep too. Skipper went outside and he sat.

"I will find you Marlene. I swear." He vhispered as he looked at sun what was slowly fading away behind buildings and moutains. Suddenly, he heard rang at tower. It was 8pm.

"Its time."


End file.
